


Reylo One-Shot (because i have no clue what to name this)

by Imaspecialpersonwhoneedshelp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben and Rey Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaspecialpersonwhoneedshelp/pseuds/Imaspecialpersonwhoneedshelp
Summary: Just a one-shot of Ben and Rey as younglings. I found the inspiration from Pintrest
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reylo One-Shot (because i have no clue what to name this)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/665477282427007606/

Ben walked over to the lake and found a large rock to sit on. The kids training to become Jedi had been up early learning how to use their lightsabers, so while they had an hour or two before they started to train some more Ben decided to Meditate. He had learned a while back that this was a great way to relax and control his emotions throughout the day. Sitting down on the rock, he started to meditate. 

“Put in timeout again big ears Ben!” Ben’s face flushed with embarrassment. He yelled back, “IT'S MEDITATION,” quickly pulling his hood over his head and returned to meditating. A few minutes later Rey ran over to where Ben was and stated, “I like your ears!” Ben turned around to see who it was, once he saw that it was little Rey he smiled. 

“Really?” Rey had put her focus on climbing the rock, turning her head up at him and smiled back, “Yeah! And Luke said that you’d probably grow into them,” adding the last part quietly so Ben wouldn’t hear. Ben flopped over to help her up and retorted at her last comment, “Look who’s talking! With weird hair like that!” 

“Hey! My dad did it!” Ben used the force to pick up some rocks and moved them in circles around her, she laughed and spun around with them. Ben sat back in his meditation position and Rey looked curiously at him, she poked him in the cheek. He looked at her and asked, “Want to meditate with me?” “Yeah!” Ben sat her down in his lap and she copied Ben’s positioned feet. 

A while later, Ben felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Luke who said with a laugh, “Well, I was wondering where you two had gotten off too.” Rey opened her eyes to look up at Luke, “Hi! I was Meditating with Ben!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue who Rey's dad is in this, so you can assume whoever you'd like. also suggestions on what I should names this? I have no clue what to call it.
> 
> Oh also maybe suggest some other prompts? I take most anything mcu or Star Wars related. I am working on a Peter Parker series that will maybe one day be posted if I ever finish it 😅


End file.
